It Was a Dare
by EClareKisses
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end this way. It was a dare. No one thought that she would die.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story? Yes. Wait until you read this story. It is filled with so much drama and it's very sad. When you read this, please don't be mad at me. Read, review, give me suggestions. Okay? I'll really appreciate it. **

**Side Note: Jake and Clare aren't step siblings. **

**-Don't Own Degrassi-**

* * *

_The sky was gray and the rain drizzled. Everyone was gathered in the church, dressed in all black. Tears slid down their faces as they listened to the preacher talk. _

_Regret filled through his body. He didn't mean for it to go this far. He wished he hadn't done this. She still would have been alive. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to look at the casket, but it was closed. The sight - it was too gruesome. Her body lying in a puddle of blood. _

_He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the note she had written him right before she killed herself. He looked over to see her friends staring at him, giving him a killer glare. He shouldn't be here. It wasn't right. He walked down the aisle and exited the church. Teas slid down his face. _

**_"You hurt me," _**_were her last words. _

_The last time he saw her before she killed herself was at the school. They were in the middle of the lunch room. She was screaming at him, angry tears sliding down her face. Almost everyone was laughing at her, teasing her for being so foolish. He put on an act, pretending that her words didn't hurt him, but it did. He was hurt in the inside and he felt so bad. He felt bad for hurting her. _

_As he walked down the street, pictures of her face kept popping up. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful auburn locks, her precious blue eyes. No more would he see that. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it._

_8 months before_

"Jake, Dallas and I chose your next victim," Drew said, smirking.

Every so often, Drew, Dallas, Jake, Adam and Eli would make a bet to get into a girl pants. They had exactly two months to try to win the girl over, if they didn't, they had to go through the school wearing a dress. So far, no one has lost. Most of the girls at Degrassi were just that easy.

"Who is she?" Eli asked, doing his lopsided smirk.

"Here she comes now," Dallas said, snickering.

Just then, Saint Clare walked through the lunchroom with her best friends Jenna and Alli by her side. She laughed wildly, her white dress flowing as she walked. Eli groaned as she walked past him, not catching eye contact with him. He couldn't stand Clare and the feelings were mutual. They had English together and they bickered all the times. Mrs. Dawes said the two were her star pupils so she always had them work together.

They had their differences. Clare was so pure, so innocent. She always wanted things done perfectly. She was a pure perfectionist and no one could disagree. Eli hated that about her. He hated everything about her. Sure, the girl was beautiful, but she was so ... _stuck up_.

This was going to be the hardest thing he ever done. Eli groaned, listening to his friends laugh and tease him. They knew how much he couldn't stand Clare. They knew that him and Clare always clashed.

"Clare Edwards?!" Adam yelled, "Guys, she's nice and my friend. Don't do that to her."

"Yeah, that's Adam's friend. I-I can't do that," Eli stammered.

"Come on, Eli. A dare is a dare. You know what'll happen if you don't," Dallas taunted.

"Are you gonna back out?" Jake asked teasingly.

"No," Eli said looking at Clare's table, "I got this."

/.../

It was now fifth period. Eli walked into English a little early, hoping he could talk to Clare before Mrs. Dawes walked in. Clare was sitting in her usual seat, talking to her friend. Eli walked up to her, clearing his throat. His heart was thudding against his chest. He didn't want to go through this. He felt his palms get sweaty as her big, blue eyes stared at him with annoyance.

"Clare, can I talk to you ... _alone_?" he asked.

Clare sighed, shooing away her friend. She motioned for him to sit. Eli mentally rolled his eyes and sat down next to Clare.

"What is it, Goldsworthy?" she asked.

"I thought that we could work at my place tonight. I heard The Dot was going to be a little crowded tonight."

Clare took a minute to speak. She gave Eli a questionable look before mumbling a 'fine'. Eli thought this was going to be a little easy. Normally Clare would put up a fight, but right now, she wasn't. Eli gave her a nodded before going to take his seat.

/.../

Clare told Eli she was going to meet him at his house. He gave her his address and phone number to call when she was on her way. Clare went home and freshened up. She put some of her homework on her desk, then went to re-curl her hair.

Deep down, she always had a crush on Elijah Goldsworthy. He was was so cute with his sarcastic remarks, his beautiful green eyes and his drop dead sexy smirk. The only thing that made Clare not like him was that he was too cocky. He thought that everything he said was right.

She sent Eli a text saying she was on her way. She grabbed her purse and bag before heading out. His house was in a walking distant, so she had no trouble getting there. Once she arrived, she took a deep breath. She knocked on the door, closing her eyes for a brief second. When the door opened, her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched. He was so damn sexy.

"Come on in, Edwards," he said, stepping aside.

Clare walked in the house and stared at it in awe. It was nice with beautiful decor. She sat her bag down on the table and took a seat on the couch. She reached in her bag and began to dig around for her work.

"Clare, we're going up to my room," Eli chuckled.

Clare gulped and slowly nodded her head. She put her things back in her bag and grabbed her belongings. She followed Eli up the stairs and into his room. She sat her purse on Eli's dresser and placed her book bag on the floor next to his bed. She sat on his bed and reached for her book bag. She reached in and grabbed her books.

"So, w-where do you want to start, Eli?" Clare asked, not looking up.

"Actually," Eli said, walking over towards Clare and tilting her chin up, "I want to start right here."

He leaned in to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Clare let a little squeak escape from her lips. Eli pulled apart and smirked.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"More than okay," Clare said, pulling Eli into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY DEGRASSI THURSDAY!**

**Thank you all for following and reviewing this story. You all are the best. So, you all have a little clue to what's going on. Things are moving a little fast, so buckle up and enjoy the bumpy ride. Don't forget to review. Reviews makes me super happy.**

**Don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

Yesterday felt like a dream. All she could dream about were his lips. She loved how soft they felt. Clare's fingertips brushed against her lips and she slightly blushed, remembering how everything that day went.

She walked out of the bathroom, with her towel wrapped securely around her, and went straight to her room. She closed her door and went to the closet, trying to figure out what to wear today. She wanted to wear something that would catch Eli's attention. She wanted him to see that she had another side to her.

Clare stumbled upon an outfit Alli had brought her, but she told her she'd never wear. It was a cotton candy pink tu-tu with a hot pink camisole. Alli also brought her some four-inch, hot pink pumps to go with it. Clare groaned, but decided she was going to wear it. She put the outfit on and decided to wear some matching jewelry. Once she finished doing that, Clare applied a little pink gloss and some pink eye shadow. Lastly, she slipped on her pumps, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door - going unnoticed by her parents.

She strutted down the street, feeling confident. She finally gotten Eli where she wanted to him. He confessed to her that he liked her for a while and Clare confessed to him, too. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest as Eli gave her a smile... an actual smile. Through all their bickering and differences, the two had some type of feeling for each other.

Clare made it to the school and felt all eyes on her. She made her way, uncomfortably, through the crowd. She ignored the stares and the whispers they made about her. She didn't care. Not one bit.

Walking to her locker, she heard squealing. Clare turned around to see Alli and Jenna standing there, with their hands covering their mouth. They ran towards Clare and gave her a hug.

"Guys, can't breath," Clare said.

"Sorry, i-it's just ... whoa Clare," Alli stammered.

"Why the sudden change?" Jenna asked.

Clare looked around and lowered her voice, "If I tell y'all something, do you promise not to utter a word to anyone?"

"Promise," they said in unison.

"Eli Goldsworthy-"

"The guy you're secretly in love with?" Alli asked.

"Yes. Eli asked me to come over his house yesterday, t-to work on our English work. When I got there, he invited me to his room. We went to his room and he kissed me. Then he confessed his feelings to me. Alli, Jenna, it was beautiful," Clare gushed.

"Aww," the girls squealed.

Clare told them how they kept kissing the whole time she was there. Neither of them bothered to work on their English assignment. Clare kept smiling and blushing, until the first period bell interrupted them. Clare grabbed her books and scurried off to History.

/.../

"Dude, whatever you're doing with Clare... keep doing it," Jake said, taking a seat next to Eli in math.

Eli stared at Jake in confusion. Before speaking, an angry Adam walked in. He sat down next to Eli and gave him an evil glare. Eli shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"What did you do to my precious,_ innocent_ friend, Clare?" Adam finally asked.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Eli snapped.

"Clare looks smoking hot today. Everyone wants a piece of that girl. You must have done something to trigger that inner hotness in her," Jake said, smirking.

"FYI, Clare and I didn't do anything but kiss. I refused to go any farther just yet. I have to work this girl up. She's a virgin, so it's gonna take some time."

"Just remember you have two months. So, don't take too much time," Jake reminded him.

Eli sighed. He had two months to take one of the most purest, innocent girl at Degrassi virginity. He had to make her fall for him in that little amount of time. Time was the last thing he would want to waste. He didn't want to walk through the school wearing some frilly dress. He refused to get humiliated in front of the entire school.

/.../

It was now lunch and Eli was anxious to see what everyone was talking about. When she walked in the lunchroom, his heart dropped and his mouth opened. She was standing there wearing something that he never thought she'd wear. She was wearing a skirt with a camisole and heels. She was wearing freaking heels.

Eli wanted to storm over to her and do naughty things to her in front of everyone. She looked so... sexy. His mouth went dry when he saw her eyes look into his. She smirked and turned her attention back towards her friends. That little devil! She knew exactly what she was doing. She was wearing this to catch his attention and it worked. He wanted her so badly right now.

Clare swayed past his table. Drew gave Eli a look, signaling him to follow her. Eli stood up and went after Clare.

"Clare, wait up," he called out.

"Yes Eli?" Clare said, turning around, flashing him an innocent smile.

"My house today?" he asked.

"Sure. Meet me in front of the school. We can go together."

/.../

As soon as they made it to Eli's room, Eli attacked Clare with his lips. He kicked the door closed, not breaking the rough kiss. He flung her body on the bed and a giggle escaped from her puffy lips. Eli climbed on top of Clare and placed little pecks on her neck. Clare moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Eli's waist. She gasped when she felt his boner poking her thigh. She was turning him on and she felt a little proud.

When Eli's soft hands trailed up her thigh and was inches from her skirt, Clare froze. She was not ready for this. She pushed Eli's hand away. Eli, who was fully confused, stopped and looked up at Clare.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Eli, I'm a virgin," she said.

"I know, Clare. We all know that."

"Which means I'm not having sex with you. I want to wait."

"Wait until what?"

"Until I find the right person. I want to wait until I find a person who I am deeply in love with and I know he feels the same."

"Clare, I can be that guy, i-if you give me a chance."

Clare smiled faintly at Eli.

"And Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to wear these type of clothing to get me to notice you. I-I noticed you the first day I saw you," Eli said.

Clare smiled and regret rushed through Eli's body. Lying was so easy to do. He didn't want to do it, but it was either this or mess up his popularity. When Clare leaned in to kiss Eli, he gulped. It was so hard to lie to her. Normally he didn't feel regret doing this, but this was Clare.

"Eli, I thought you hated me," she said softly.

"Me hate you? No, Clare. I could never. I just thought you were a little annoying."

"Eli!" Clare scoffed, playfully punching him.

"Let's get started on Mrs. Dawes work," Eli said, sitting up.

He was running out of time. He had to find a way to win Clare's heart and get into her pants. This wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story! I am so glad that you all like it! I just hope that this story gets more readers. I would appreciate it very much. **

**Don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

It has been a week since Eli and Clare have hung out. He knew that she was slowly falling for him. Honestly, the more they hung out, the more he was actually starting to like Clare. He was really starting to feel guilty as they got closer. She shared a few of her secrets with him and Eli even shared a few secrets with her. This bet was suddenly the last thing he even thought about.

Today was a beautiful Saturday and Eli was sitting in the basement of the Torres' playing Call of Duty with Adam. The two were into the game until Drew and Dallas stepped in front of the TV.

"Move!" Adam and Eli said in unison.

Drew looked at Dallas and Dallas unplugged the TV. Eli and Adam grew angry and stood up, tossing the controllers aside.

"What the hell was that for?" Eli asked.

"I was kicking ass! What is y'all problem?!" Adam yelled.

"Eli, how far are you with Clare?" Drew asked, smirking.

"Yeah, Goldsworthy. Time is ticking. Tick-tock, tick-tock," Dallas said teasingly.

Eli sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to be apart of the bet anymore. He didn't want to take something so precious from Clare. If she ever found out about this bet, it would crush her into little pieces. He don't think he could ever see those beautiful, blue eyes shed tears. He don't think he could take that pain.

"I-I can't go through with this, guys," Eli said.

Drew and Dallas' eyes bulged. Then, the two began laughing wildly. Drew wiped a tear from his eye and finally stopped laughing. Dallas shook his head, still laughing.

"Damn Eli, you mean to tell me Edwards got you falling in love?" Dallas asked.

"N-No, I'm not in love with her. I just don't want to hurt her."

"Since when did you care about people's feelings?! Just a few weeks ago, you hurt Marisol by screwing her and ditching her," Drew reminded him.

"Clare is different, guys. S-She's a lot different from those other girls. She carries herself like a woman should. She's sweet, kind, and her virginity is precious to her. It should be taken by someone she's madly in love with."

"Dude, when did you turn all sappy?" Dallas asked, laughing.

"You know the rules Eli. You drop the dare and your reputation will go down the drain, along with your friends and Clare," Drew said, smirking.

"Why Clare?" Eli asked.

"You drop the dare then we'll tell Clare. Don't forget we do keep these things recorded," Drew said.

"You would never!" Eli yelled, causing Adam to flinch.

"Eli, come on, you know how I am," Drew said, shaking his head.

"Why Clare? Why can't you leave her alone? Can't you pick another girl?" Adam asked.

"Stay out of this Adam!" Drew yelled, "Eli, are you going to do the dare or what?"

"Remember what you're risking if you don't" Dallas reminded.

"Eli you don't have to do this," Adam said, "I'll still be your friend through it all and I'm sure Clare would understand."

Eli stared at Dallas and Drew. How could people be so cruel and enjoy making people lives miserable? The dares were fun at first - when Eli didn't care. Now, he cared and Clare was having that effect on him. He took a deep breath, making his final decision.

"I'm still doing the dare."

Drew and Dallas yelled "Yes!"

"I knew you still had it in you buddy," Drew said, smacking Eli's back.

"Yeah, let's go to Jake's and tell him the news," Dallas said.

Eli, Drew, and Dallas began walking up the steps until they realized that Adam wasn't coming.

"Yo Adam, you coming?" Drew asked.

Adam ignored them. Eli ran back down the stairs and looked at Adam, who was pissed.

"Adam are you-"

"Why are you so worried about what others think of you? Why are you willing to hurt an innocent girl to save your reputation and your so-called friends?" Adam asked.

"Last time I checked, you was apart of this group Adam. We do these type of things. We can't change that for one girl," Eli said.

"Eli, you like her. Think about what you're doing."

"I don't like her," Eli growled, "I'm doing this bet whether you like it or not! I don't need you to tell me what to do or to make me feel guilty, Adam. You're not my only friend!"

"You know what, Eli? I'm not your friend at all," Adam said calmly.

"Yo Eli, are you coming or what?" Dallas called out.

"Coming!" Eli called out, walking away from his only real friend.

/.../

Clare was spending her Saturday at the library, reading books. Jenna and Alli had asked her to go shopping so she could tell them details of her and Eli. Clare kindly declined the offering, rather reading than gossiping.

A happy sigh escaped her lips. She was happy that Eli was finally noticing her for who she really was instead of a stuck-up bitch. She don't know why the sudden change of heart, but she liked it. She liked all the time her and Eli were spending with each other. He made her feel happy; happier than she has ever been. They had things in common and he understood her. She was starting to like Eli more than she used to. Each day she liked him more than the day before. He wasn't the same Eli he was weeks ago. She was glad he came to his senses that he really liked her.

Clare's phone began to buzz in her pocket. She took it out to see that it was a text from her good friend, Adam. She opened the text.

_Lunch at The Dot? -Adam_

_Sure, what time? -Clare_

_Now? -Adam_

Clare grabbed the books she was reading and decided to check them out. Once she did, she placed the books in her bag. She then remembered she had to text Adam back.

_I'm on my way. -Clare_

Clare walked out of the library and headed towards The Dot. She loved hanging with Adam. He was such a sweet friend and was open-minded. The two has been close since their sophomore year of school. When Adam first told Clare he was transgender, Clare immediately accepted him.

Clare made her way to The Dot and saw Adam was already there. He looked a little upset. Clare walked in The Dot and Adam instantly spotted her. She smiled and walked over towards Adam, taking a seat.

"What's wrong? You seem upset," Clare said.

"Nothing," He lied.

"Come on, I know when someone is upset. I also know when someone is lying. What's wrong, Adam?"

"It's Eli."

"What about Eli?" Clare asked loudly, earning a few stares.

She blushed and softly apologized to the other customers. She looked back at Adam. A waiter came to their table to take their order. Clare order a burger and a coke. Adam ordered chili cheese fries and a Sprite.

"Now, what about Eli?" she asked quietly.

"Clare, do you like him?"

"Of course I do, Adam. I've always liked him, you know that."

"I know, I know. It's just, I want you to be careful. Okay?"

"Okay," Clare said slowly, dragging out the 'a'.

"I'm serious, Clare. Eli isn't who you expect him to be. Just be careful and make sure you stay pure."

"Is that what this lunch is about, Adam?"

The waiter came to their table with their food. He sat them on the table and walked away.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"Is this lunch to tell me to not lose my virginity?"

"No, Clare. I just want you safe. That's all. This lunch is to talk to you and let you know that I'm looking out for you."

Clare took a bite of her burger. After she swallowed her food, she smiled at Adam. He was such a good friend. He always looked out for her.

"Thank you for wanting to keep me safe, Adam, but I'm a big girl. I can handle this and I'm sure Eli isn't going to do anything to hurt me."

Clare and Adam finished eating their food, getting on a different subject. Once they finished, they split the bill and walked out of The Dot.

"I gotta get home, Adam. I'll see you later," Clare said, hugging him.

"See ya," Adam said.

/.../

He was so close! He wanted to tell his best friend, his now only friend, that Eli was going to break her heart. He was going to charm the pants off her, take her innocence, then leave her to drown in her tears. He seen Eli, Jake, and Drew do that to many girls. Adam couldn't join the dare because of his 'problem', but he always helped pick out the girls. At first Adam thought it was fun, because he was finally cool. Now that he was getting older, more mature, he realized this was foolish. It was very immature and they were hurting girls for no reason.

If Adam was going to bust Eli, he had to do it in a sneaky manner. Eli had two months to get Clare's virginity, which mean Adam had two months to plan how he was going to get Eli to tell Clare. He didn't want to tell Clare herself.

"How am I going to do this?" Adam asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**How are you all liking the story so far? Do you think I should continue it? Let me know people. Please. If you don't find it interesting yet, you will in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Small Smut ;) **

* * *

A month has already passed. Eli had exactly one month left to get to Clare. He was trying, but it was hard. She didn't want to give in just yet. The two have gotten a little far. He had gotten her to loosen up just a little. The farthest he's gone was feeling her breasts over her bra and dry humping her. Honestly, Eli was getting a little sexually frustrated. He wanted more. Time was ticking away and all he wanted at this point was to get into Clare's pants.

Spending time with Dallas, Jake, and Drew made Eli realize that he wasn't going to turn soft just because Clare was an innocent virgin. The three tells Eli not to change for a girl he doesn't like. Deep down though, Eli actually likes Clare. As much as he likes her, he can't let his reputation run down the drain. He refuses.

Adam and Eli didn't talk anymore. In fact, the two doesn't even acknowledge each others presence. When ever Eli comes over, Adam is either gone or locked away in his room. Eli pretends he doesn't care, but he actually does. He misses Adam, because he was the only one he could be himself with. Eli could let loose and act goofy with Adam. With the guys, he was a lot mature and they only talked about screwing girls. After awhile, Eli found it quite annoying.

The guys kept pushing Eli to try harder with Clare, but he told them how hard it was to get into her pants. She was a tough one to crack and it was going to take a little over two months to get with her.

"Fine," Drew said, giving in, "We will give you another_ two _months. You are really lucky that it's Clare Edwards we're talking about here."

"Don't use these two months to do more stalling," Dallas added.

Now Eli was at Clare's house, in her bed, making out with her. She had called him, asking him to come over to study for their test. Both of them knew their wasn't going to be much studying. Clare had told Eli that her parents were gone until ten tonight. They had plenty time to get whatever they wanted out of their system.

Eli had rolled over so he was on top. He made sure his body weight wasn't crushing Clare. He grabbed her legs to wrap them around his waist. He began to grind his hips, causing some sort of friction between the two. Clare snatched her lips away from Eli's only to let out a low moan. He silently thanked God that Clare was wearing a dress.

Eli slipped his hand under Clare's dress. Once again, she froze. Her eyes looked up at Eli with such horror.

"Clare, do you trust me?" Eli asked huskily.

His eyes were clouded with lust as he stared at the beauty in front of him. He watched her bite her lip, searching for the answer. Eli was about to speak, but Clare slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, then trust me when I say I won't hurt you," he said.

The lie had easily fell from his lips. In the end, Clare was going to get hurt. Once he had gotten what he wanted, he was going to leave Clare Edwards because these were the rules. Eli only followed the rules because Drew, Dallas, and Jake had him on a leash. Whatever they told him to do, he did it. They kept putting his reputation on the line, knowing that it was something he cherished the most. The four of them did. This was high school and they wanted to make sure they ruled the school.

"I-I trust you," Clare whispered.

Eli kissed Clare, again. This time Clare was grinding against Eli's erection. She moaned and gripped Eli's hair, softly tugging it. Eli took it as the time to slide his hand up Clare's dress. This time she didn't freeze. She shuddered at the touch. He tugged at Clare's panties, signaling that he was about to take them off. When she didn't respond, Eli figured he could take them off.

He brushed his fingertips past Clare's clit and she gasped. Eli groaned as he slipped his index finger into her. Clare tore her lips from his, moaning softly. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of Clare. She was so tight and Eli was beginning to become eager to get inside of her. He never knew how wet Clare could get. He added another finger, slightly curling it inside of her. Clare at this time was moaning loudly. She untangled her fingers from Eli's hair and began gripping the covers.

Eli pulled his fingers out of Clare. Before she could protest, Eli slid down so his face was angled at her wet core. She took in the intoxicating smell and groaned, again.

"E-Eli, what are you doing?" Clare asked.

"Trust me," he mumbled before poking out his tongue.

He slipped his tongue inside of Clare's hot, wet core. His tongue began massaging her walls. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back. He took his time, plunging his tongue in and out of her. His thumb ran found its way to her clit and her pressed down on it. He began rubbing her clit into soothing circles.

"Oh, Eli," she moaned loudly

Eli looked up at Clare to see her eyes were closed tightly and her chest was heaving. Her face was flustered and her swollen lips were parted into an 'O' shape. He wanted to watch her experience her first orgasm. Eli increased the pace, swirling his tongue rapidly. While his tongue was still inside of her, Eli plunged two fingers into Clare. He moved them in and out of her swiftly. Clare's cries and moans began to fill the room. He didn't know she was so loud. As he felt her walls clench around him, he knew she was close. She tilted her head back and arched her back, crying out Eli's name.

Eli licked Clare dry then lifted his head up. He brought his index and middle finger to his mouth, sucking them dry.

"Damn, Clare, you taste so damn good," Eli said, earning a blush from Clare.

/.../

She couldn't believe Eli actually went _down_ on her. She also couldn't believe that she let him. Well, she did trust Eli. He said he wasn't going to hurt her and she believed him. She didn't know why, but she did.

Once Eli left, Clare sat in her bed wondering what was going to happen next between the two of them. She had left Eli explore her body. Was she supposed to do something next time? Was she supposed to have sex with him?

She knew that she couldn't answer these questions herself. So, she decided that she just had to call Alli. Alli was more experienced than her. Hell, almost every junior there was more experienced than Clare. Clare whipped out her phone and dialed Alli's number. She answered on the second ring.

"What's up Clarebear?" she answered.

"Alli, can you and Jenna come over? I need to talk to you both."

"We'll pack and be on our way. Let me just tell my parents."

"Okay, bye," Clare said hanging up.

She looked over at her clock to see it was only 7:30. Eli had left a little over ten minutes ago. His friends had called and said they needed him.

Clare walked down the steps and into the living room. She sat on the couch, waiting on her best friends to come over. She had to talk to them. She needed to talk to them.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, there was several knocks on the door. Clare hopped off the couch and walked towards the door. She opened it to see her best friends standing there with their overnight bags. Clare stepped aside and let the two of them in the house. She closed the door behind them and the three walked up the steps. They walked into Clare's room and she closed the door behind them.

"What's up, Clarebear?" Jenna asked, sitting on the bed.

"Sit down first," Clare commanded softly.

Alli and Jenna took a seat on Clare's bed. Clare sighed and began pacing. She looked over at her friends and began blushing a lot.

"OMG, please tell me that you didn't have sex with Eli," Alli exclaimed.

"Oh my God, Clare!" Jenna yelled.

"No, guys, it wasn't sex. We just- we um- he went down on me," Clare said, covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

Alli and Jenna looked at each other than Clare. They both had shocked looks on their faces.

"How was it?" Alli finally asked.

"It was quite nice. I just need you two to tell me the next step. What am I supposed to do the next time I see him? Return the favor? Have sex with him?"

"Whoa Clare," Jenna said, holding a hand up, "You cannot just have sex with him. You two have to take things slow. Warm up to each other."

"No, you have to wait until you're in love," Alli protested, "You're first time should be with someone you love, Clare."

Clare nodded her head, agreeing with Alli. She was right, Clare should wait until she was in love. The problem was, she was actually falling in love with Eli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eek, please don't kill me! I was super busy! It's hard trying to write fan fiction with a busy house. I had to sneak away and go into my room. Hopefully, my family won't bother me until I finish this chapter. **

**What do you all think of it? Please let me know if you like it or not. I need to know, because I don't want to continue the story if people are barely reviewing and reading it. Honestly, I feel like what's the point. Ya' know? **

**Here's a little recap: Dallas, Jake, and Drew gave Eli a little extra time to get with Clare. Adam and Eli are no longer talking. Adam is trying to figure out a plan to expose Eli. ****Now that you know, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Clare sat on his bed, her legs slightly dangling. She smoothed the creases out of her skirt and flipped her hair out of her face. It was a nice Friday afternoon. School had just let out and Eli wanted to spend a little time with Clare. Of course, she jumped at the idea because she was really starting to like him more. He had let down his guards and showed her a side she didn't even knew existed.

Eli walked into the room with two sodas and a big bag of potato chips. He handed Clare her soda and took a seat next to her. Clare tugged her lips into a small smile and twisted the cap of her soda, taking a small sip. She reached for the chips that Eli had just opened. She dug her hands inside and took a handful, popping them in her mouth.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked after she swallowed her chip.

"I don't know. I was thinking we go out later on this evening. I could drop you off at home, let you freshen up, then I come get you around 6:30 and we go out on a date. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," Clare breathed.

"Cool, let's finish these snacks and I'll take you home."

/.../

Eli sent Clare a text, telling her how to dress. He smirked and tossed his phone on the bed. He suddenly knew how he could get to Clare. He had to sweeten her up. He had to buy her things, take her out on dates, talk about his feelings. If he kept that up, Clare's virginity would be gone in no time.

Eli knew he was being heartless. He cared about Clare, but he couldn't let his friends know that. They would hurt Clare. They would tell Clare everything. Then, he would have to embarrass himself in front of the whole school because he couldn't sleep with Saint Clare. He'd be the laughing stalk. His reputation will be gone in seconds and no girls would ever look in his direction again.

He shuddered at that thought. He didn't want to end up being a nobody. He don't think he could go through the rest of the school year being a nobody and not having friends. Eli liked to surround himself in groups. In his freshman year, you couldn't get him near people. After meeting Adam, Jake, Drew, and Dallas, Eli was always in crowds.

Eli finished buttoning his black button up before grabbing his phone and heading out. He hopped in his car and drove off to Clare's house. He sent her a text to let her know he was there. The door opened and there was Clare with an older woman, who Eli assumed was her mother. It looked like she was scolding Clare. He seen Clare wave her arms around, shooing her mother away. She gently pushed her mother in the house and closed the door.

When Clare began walking to the car, his heart dropped. She was wearing a knee-length, dark red dress. It had a sparkly V-neckline that showed off her cleavage. Her hair was pinned up, with her bangs falling to the side, covering her right eye. Eli got out of the car and walked around, opening the passenger seat for Clare. She got in the car and he closed the. He then walked back around and got in the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. As he pulled off, he took a quick glance at Clare and saw that she was looking sad.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly, "Why?"

"You seem sad. Was it your mother?"

"Yeah, she doesn't think you and I should see each other. She disapproves of you."

"Why?" he asked, slightly irritated, "She hasn't even met me, yet."

"You didn't get out of the car and come on the porch to come get me. You sent a text telling me to come out. She found that rude and said you're already making a bad impression."

"Wow. I didn't know that. I'm sorry. Maybe I can make it up to her."

"Yeah, I hope so, because I really like you Eli and I want my parents to like you."

Eli smiled and looked over at Clare. He turned his attention back to the road and said, "I like you too, Clare. I'm sure they'll like me. I_ know_ they will."

/.../

After the wonderful dinner, Eli and Clare went to an abandon park around the corner from Olive Garden. They walked around the quiet park, neither of them knew what to say.

Eli shoved his hands in his pocket. She was so beautiful and so exciting. It was hard to not fall for her, but then he heard Dallas and Drew's voice in his head. His popularity was going to be thrown out the window and Clare was going to run out his life.

He didn't want to tell Clare about the dare. He couldn't have her out his life. Eli had suddenly came up with a plan! He was going to go through with this bet and he was going to get with Clare. He was going to have a secret relationship with Clare. He don't know how he was going to convince her, but he was going to have to.

Eli turned around and stopped in front of Clare. Before she could question him, he gently pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Eli, bringing him closer. Eli pulled apart and pecked Clare's lips, again before speaking.

"Clare, how do you feel about us getting together?"

"I'd love that!" she said, smiling.

"Okay, well, I have one small condition before I ask you to be my girlfriend."

"What is it?"

"We have to keep it a secret."

"What? Eli - "

"Look, I'm not saying this because I'm ashamed, which I'm not. I - I want to keep this a secret because - because..." _Think Eli, think_

"Because?" Clare asked, getting annoyed.

"Because I don't want anyone in our business. You know how high school relationships are. Once people find out, they'll try to break us apart."

"But if we really like each other, then we won't have to worry about those people."

"I just can't take that chance Clare. I can't take the rumors, the back-stabbers, and people who are willing to do_ anything_ to break us up!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, Eli. If it means that much to you, then okay. I'll be your secret girlfriend," she said softly.

Eli smiled, not smirked, but smiled. He flung his arms around Clare and picked her up, spinning her around. Clare giggled and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. As he spun her around, she showered his forehead and his cheeks with kisses, leaving lipstick all over. Eli put her down and grabbed her face, crashing his lips on hers.

Eli was starting to fall hard for Clare. The longer this was going on, the more he felt guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I explained in my last story, I was busy with school coming up and I was out of town. I am working on a new story and it focus on the seniors going to prom. This will either be posted today or tomorrow, depending on how I feel. So, enjoy the next chapter. This is where Eli meets the parents.**

* * *

Eli was nervous. He was going to meet her parents today. His palms were sweating and sweat began to form on his forehead. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:55. Clare wanted him at her house at exactly 7:00. No later. He decided he was going to take another shower for the day. He had to freshen up before getting to the Edwards' resident.

Eli went over to his closet and pulled out a white button up with a pair of black slacks. He placed his clothes neatly on the bed and stripped out of his outfit he had on earlier. He wrapped a towel around his bare body and went across the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted the water to the perfect temperature. The towel pooled around his feet as he stepped over it and went into the shower. He turned around and grabbed his face cloth from the rack. He washed his body, removing any smell of sweat from his body. After washing his body, he grabbed the shampoo and began to thoroughly wash his hair. Eli rinsed the shampoo away and stepped out the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around his waist. He plugged in his blow dryer and began to dry his hair. After wards, he fixed his hair and walked back into his room.

Eli kicked the door closed with his foot and dropped the towel. He went to his dresser and grabbed his boxers from his top drawer. He slipped them on and put on some deodorant. Next, he put on some of his cologne and slipped on his clothes. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was 6:25. He decided to head out. He wanted to buy Clare some tulips. For the mother, he was going to buy her a dozen roses.

It was hard to fall for someone you wasn't supposed to fall for. He was falling for Saint Clare and he wasn't supposed to. She was different from him. She was the sweet, innocent, smart girl. She had her whole future planned even before she got to high school. She had a ring on her finger saying that she'll wait until marriage. Clare was abstinent. Eli on the other hand was the popular, outgoing, smooth talking guy. All he had to do was look a girl's way and they panties would instantly soak. He used to have a future ahead, until he met the gang. He lost his virginity his first month at Degrassi. Because of Jake, Dallas, and Drew Eli has smoked marijuana and drunk a lot of liquor. Adam always tagged along, but he stayed above the influence. Sometimes, Eli wish he could be safe like Adam. Playing it safe may have been boring, but it was better than what Eli was stuck in now.

Honestly, they changed his whole life around. They made Eli into something he never thought he'd turn out to be.

Eli hopped in his hearse and drove off to a flower shop a few blocks from his house. He went inside and grabbed a bouquet of tulips and a bouquet of roses. He paid the man working there and went back into his car. He drove off to Clare's house. He turned off the car and got up, holding both of the bouquets in his hand. He rang the doorbell as he felt his heart pound. The door swung open and Clare was standing there wearing a gorgeous white dress that went to her knees. The dress screamed out innocent.

"Eli!" she gasped, "You got me tulips!"

Eli nodded his head and gave the tulips to his girlfriend. He kissed her on the cheek once Clare moved aside to let him in. He stepped in the house to see her mother and father standing there. They were staring right at him. Eli cleared his throat and held out his shaking hand with the roses in there.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Edwards. Lovely home," he said nervously.

"Hello, Elijah. Clare has told us so much about you," Mr. Edwards says.

"Mrs. Edwards, these are for you," Eli says holding out the roses.

Mrs. Edwards take the roses and a smile instantly spreads on her face. She nods her head a little and touched the one of the rose.

"These are lovely, Elijah. Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome."

"Well, have a seat. I'm going to finish making dinner."

Eli took a seat on the couch and Clare sat next to her. Eli slipped his hands in Clare's and she blushed.

"So, Elijah," Mr. Edwards started.

"You can call me Eli, sir."

"Okay, Eli. How do you feel about my daughter? You don't plan on corrupting her do you?"

"Daddy!" Clare hissed.

"Clare, I need to know these things. You are my little girl and I don't want any guy with you if he plans on taking your virginity before marriage! Eli, you do know my Clare is abstinent which means she won't have sex until she's married."

"Dad, please-"

"You respect that, don't you? Clare isn't like these other girls. She carries herself like a real women should."

Eli gulped and he let go of Clare's hand. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his slacks up and looked up at Mr. Edwards. If only he knew the reason he was here.

"Mr. Edwards, I really like Clare and I know about her abstinence. I respect that and I respect Clare."

"Elijah," Mr. Edwards said standing up, "You just earned my respect."

Mr. Edwards held out his hand for Eli to shake. Eli stood up and shook Mr. Edwards' hand.

"And Eli, you can call me Randall."

/.../

Dinner went by smooth with Eli and Clare's family. Now, Clare and Eli were outside, standing awkwardly on the porch. Eli had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was rocking on his heels.

"They loved you, Eli!" Clare said, wrapping her arms around Eli.

"I know. Now, tomorrow, you have to meet mines."

"E-Eli, what if they don't like me? We all can't be smooth like you," Clare said, playfully pushing Eli's shoulder.

"They'll love you. Don't you worry your pretty little heart," Eli said, tapping her nose.

"Okay, well I need to get back inside for my parents start to wonder what we're up to. See you tomorrow, honey."

"See you."

Clare turned to walk in the house, but Eli softly grabbed her arm. He turned her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Clare bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. She pulled him to a tender, passionate kiss. Their tongues slid in each other's mouth as the kiss deepened.

"Clare, come in the house. Now."

The two broke apart and they didn't even notice that Helen was standing there. Clare blushed and nodded her head, her curls bouncing as she did so. Clare quickly kissed Eli on the cheek and darted in the house. Eli smirked and walked off the porch. He went over towards his car and got in. This night was definitely one of the best nights he has ever had.


End file.
